Before He Left
by Star Guardian46
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened the day Percy lost his memory? one-shot Takes place before The Lost Hero.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

A boy with green eyes also known as Percy Jackson ran into Cabin 3. He'd survived another year and didn't get kicked out of Goode High. As a demigod, especially the son of Poseidon, that was a miracle. Demigods have trouble paying attention because of their ADHD or in a demigod's case, battle reflexes. They also tend to have dyslexia because the brain of a demigod is hard-wired for ancient greek. Some of the teachers also turn out to be monsters.

It was finally summer and he got to spend it at his second-home. Camp Half-Blood, with its strawberry fields and constant sunshine. No more homework, school, or monsters; hopefully. Now, only Capture-the-Flag, canoeing, sword fighting, and archery; _if _Annabeth let him go anywhere near a bow and arrow.

"Annabeth," he whispered as he thought of the daughter of Athena. He hadn't seen her for months even though she had been living in New York this year. She was beautiful with blonde hair and intimidating, grey eyes. He couldn't wait until the moment when she would finally be there. He was earlier than her for once! This summer, they would finally be able to relax without worrying about quests, missing demigods, or the Titans. The young hero shook his head when the thought of last summer's war came into his mind. For the past few summers Olympus had been at war with the Titans and some minor gods. The worst part was Kronos, the king of the Titans, had been controlling Luke, one of his friends. Luke died to rid himself of Kronos and save everyone else. They'd lost so many people because of the war and Manhattan was basically destroyed. This was Percy's first normal summer at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy flopped on the bed in the cabin, dropping his bag on the floor. The aroma of the sea filled the entire cabin. There were decorations based on the ocean and basically all other bodies of water, it was the Poseidon cabin after all.

He sprinted outside and then stopped in his tracks. He hadn't even stopped to see how the camp had changed. There were _way_ more cabins than the last time he was there. They were all dedicated to a minor god or goddess. The campers looked happier and not depressed like they looked during the war.

He felt two hands cover his eyes, "Guess who?" Percy smiled and turned around.

"Annabeth!" he shouted, picking the girl up and spinning her around. "Put me down Percy," she said trying to be serious, though barely containing her laughter. Percy didn't listen as he started running towards the beach. He finally put her down when they reached the sand.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, trying to seem angry. Percy just laughed at her fake anger. It was good that things were back to normal, or whatever this was. "Hey Wise Girl, what do you say if we go for a walk?"

"We're already doing that Seaweed Brain," she looked up at him for a second, "I'm starting to think your head really is full of kelp."

"Is not," he countered.

"Is too."

"Is not"

"Is t-" Percy cut her off with a kiss. Then, the couple heard a voice shout, "No PDA!" It was Clarisse, child of Ares. They turned around just in time for them to be lifted off of their feet. "Take the lovebirds to the canoe lake," the voice shouting was Clarisse, _again,_ "I think they need to cool off." They were getting thrown in the canoe lake _again._

As they approached the lake, they saw that the entire camp was gathered around it including Chiron, the activities director and Mr. D who was Dionysus the god of wine and also the camp director. Connor and Travis Stoll, the twin sons of Hermes, each had out a video camera. The children of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, started chanting their couple name, Percabeth, and the rest of the camp followed.

When they were finally at the lake, the crowd stopped and so did the chanting. Silence fell over the area. Then, all of them spoke as one voice,

"Happy First Day of Summer!" The crowd cheered as Percy and Annabeth were tossed into the lake. Just like last summer, Percy made an air bubble to fit both of them and so Annabeth could breathe. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't? Once Annabeth caught her breath and Percy finished gloating about how awesome his water powers were, they sat at the bottom of the lake catching up along with the occasional kiss, Percy sometimes stopping to talk to fish. He was pretty popular with sea life because after all, he wasn't just the son of the sea god; he was the hero of Olympus.

When it was almost time for the sun to set, Percy made the bubble float to the surface and they swam to shore. Then, he dried Annabeth off; using his awesome son of Poseidon powers of course. Percy almost opened his mouth to brag about his extreme awesomeness, but he felt like it would ruin the moment. He looked around and thought, "Would I still have all of this if things turned out differently," he glanced in the direction they were walking: to the beach, "definitely not."

After allowing his mind to wander, Percy found himself intensely staring at the sea. He didn't know how long he'd been in thought when he heard his name being called by a very familiar voice, "Seaweed Brain, did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" was the most intelligent thing his brain could come up with.

"I _said,_ we should go to the campfire. We missed dinner already."

"Oh, okay Wise Girl."

"Then let's go."

"Aren't we already doing that?"

"We've been looking at the ocean for over an hour." He realized where he was standing and started to walk with her in the direction of the large fire."

"Oh."

"That's a real nice vocabulary there Perce, but maybe you should work on using bigger words." Said Annabeth sarcastically, her grey eyes flashing with mischief.

"Ha-ha, very funny, what is it pick on Percy day?" pouted the boy, "First the lake, now this."

"Hey I got dumped in the lake too!" she said jokingly.

"That's true. I forgot about that."

"Your brain is made of kelp." Annabeth stated, just as they reached the campfire.

The couple greeted Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, before they sat down. She liked to tend to the fire that represented how the campers felt at the time. They got a few strange looks from campers wondering where they were for the entire day and a small smile from Chiron who'd turned a blind eye for the heroes of Olympus. Eventually, the campers turned their attention away from Percy and Annabeth to sing some demigod camp songs.

When it was finally dark, the campers started to drift towards their cabins. Percy, being the gentlemen that he was, walked Annabeth back to her cabin leaving her with a "Goodnight Wise Girl." And a kiss on the forehead. He left quickly in fear of her siblings' glares, running to his own empty cabin and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He couldn't wait to spend the next day of summer at Camp-Half-Blood.

In his dream he found himself in the throne room of Olympus and though there were twelve thrones, only one goddess was present. Hera, the goddess of marriage and the queen of Olympus. Percy as he knelt at her throne.

"I have a quest for you young hero," said Hera, "As you know Apollo has allowed the spirit of the oracle to be passed on and the next Great Prophecy has been issued." she paused, "You, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon shall be one of the two heroes used to trigger this prophecy and one of the seven to complete it."

Percy, still kneeling, was stunned. There was no way. _That_ prophecy was supposed to happen years from now. The prophecy echoed in his ears:

"_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

"This quest will be different from the others," the goddess continued, either not noticing his worries or not caring, "You will not have your precious memories, for they will hold you back from your destination." Percy paled, "I will however, allow you to have one memory" the goddess smiled in a motherly way when she saw Percy's face light up, something Percy thought she was incapable of, "I will allow you to remember the one that anchors you to mortality, the one that you love," Hera's motherly smile turned into a frown, "Annabeth Chase." Annabeth and Hera weren't on the best of terms.

The goddess vanished and Percy stood. The world changed around him until he was in a very old house that smelled of an animal that he couldn't place. He felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. His life was flashing before his eyes and he felt his eyes getting heavier. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and the son of Poseidon passed out on the floor. Percy Jackson didn't wake up the next day, but six months later with one memory, of a beautiful, blonde girl with stormy grey eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
